


Holiday Drabbles

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	Holiday Drabbles

**PROMPT: Smoke Alarm**

_Beep-beep_

“Do you hear that?”

_Beep-beep_

“I don’t hear anything.”

_Beep-beep_

“Those beeps! You don’t hear them?”

Sam wipes his hands and starts to investigate where the annoying beeps are coming from.

“You’re just hearing things, dumbass.”

“You’re the dumbass. What if it’s an alarm or something?”

Dean sighs dramatically and Sam can almost **hear** the eye roll that accompanies it.

“It’s not an alarm. Just let it go, Samantha, and help me finish this cherry pie for Dad.”

When John comes back, it is to smoke billowing out from under the motel room door and a blaring smoke alarm.

 

**PROMPT: Eggnog**

“What is this _eggnog_ humans keep talking about?”

Balthazar laughs delightedly and dances over to a confused Castiel.

“Let me show you, my dear Cas. You will **love** it!”

Castiel watches Balthazar mix one liquid after another and he is getting slightly worried.

“Is there supposed to be that much alcohol in it?”

Balthazar grins almost dangerously and Castiel **knows** he should be worried now.

“Don’t you worry, brother, this is magical!”

He hands Castiel a glass of what looks like regular milk, but a little yellow, and Castiel brings it to his lips.

_cough_

“Too. Strong.”

Balthazar just laughs.

  

**PROMPT: Thankful**

“John? You want to bring the turkey in?”

Mary sits down on the chair with a chuckle and a loving pat to her son’s sleepy form in her arms.

“Your first Thanksgiving and you’re sleeping through everything.”

John comes in with the turkey and sets it on the table, before kissing Mary on her forehead and repeating the action with little Dean.

“Hey kiddo, wanna wake up and celebrate with us?”

Baby Dean doesn’t so much as move and both John and Mary chuckle.

“Well, we are very thankful to have you, even if you’re a sleepy-head. We love you.”

  

**PROMPT: Gift Giving**

Dean’s pretty sure he is about three seconds away from pulling out his gun and shooting someone if everyone keeps bumping into him and shoving him around much longer. Screw Bobby and screw his sudden need to celebrate Christmas. Sentimental old fool.

“Dean, stop mumbling, people are looking you funny.”

Dean scowls at Sam and mumbles something about fucking madness and bloody Black Friday’s.

“What was that?”

“I said, if you don’t fucking pick something for Bobby **now** , I am going to shoot my way out of this store and then kill myself!”

Bobby gets a Malibu Barbie that year.

  

**PROMPT: Movie Marathon**

Sam flops down on the couch in their motel room and turns on the tv. There’s a lot of static at first, but when he flips through a few channels, he finds one with an actual image.

White Christmas, the musical.

He laughs and settles in to wait for Dean to come out of the bathroom and see what is on. What he isn’t prepared for, is Dean trudging to the cooler to get a beer while whistling along to I Love A Piano.

“What? This chick in high school made me watch it once.”

“Sure, Dean. Whatever you say.”


End file.
